Unlikely Heroes
by Knockout Starscream
Summary: When Autobots are disappearing Optimus Prime asks Starscream for help. Now after being sent to Earth the Seeker must lead a team of former Con's to find out what's happing to the Autobots and save Earth and Cybertron from this new threat? Rated T for some of the fights.
1. Chapter 1 A Fresh Start

Chapter 1 A Fresh Start.

"It's been years since the war that brought Cybertron to ruin ended and since then the planet has been revived new buildings have been built, new bots sparked it's a new Cybertron." "But sadly I have no place on it."

"I spent most of the war under the command of my leader lord Megatron he treated me like scrap and the other Deceptacons and even the Autobots didn't treat me any better." "I tried to get revenge on those who wronged me but ended up in a coma for my trouble and later came out of it and managed to escape the Autobots who captured me."

"I used an escape pod and got back to Cybertron and the Autobots are trying to hunt me down and it would probably be bad news if the Deceptacons found me given my history there is no place for me." "So I was surprised when I received a transmission from Optimus Prime asking me for help and didn't know that this was going to change me forever." "My name is Starscream and this is my story."

* * *

Starscream opened the transmission from Optimus Prime it was in the form of a letter that read.

"Dear Starscream I know we have had our differences but the Autobots are in grave danger members of the fraction are disappearing we do not know who is behind it nor why and I am sending you on a mission to find out." "This is going to be dangerous and since your not an Autobot you may not be a target and I have not told any of the Autobots because they have much more to deal with battling the Deceptacons and dealing with the New Counsel I am counting on you Starscream we all are."

"Optimus Prime."

"No you just need someone expendable!" Thought Starscream as he started to delete the transmission but for some reason didn't then flew off in search of energon.

* * *

After flying for a few minutes Starscream found himself being fired on by Smokescreen and Knock Out.

"Starscream we're here to take you in to Autobot custody!" Yelled Smokescreen.

"Sorry but that's not going to happen!" Replied the seeker.

"Hey Screamer why don't you make this easier on yourself and everyone and just surrender." Quipped Knock Out.

"Fat chance!" Said Starscream. "And I thought you were a medic not a cop."

"The Autobots aloud me to come to help bring you in." Knock Out told him. "And I jumped at the chance."

"Well you can say you tried!" Starscream huffed as he flew off in his jet mode with the two Autobots hot on his tail.

Starscream managed to lose Smokescreen who was right behind him when he flew higher in his jet mode and knew being grounders Smokescreen and Knock Out couldn't follow him and went back to where he had been hiding in the old ruins of Voss.

This place had special meaning to him it had been his city before it was destroyed in the war this had been his home. He was now using it as a hideout knowing no one would look for him here. Only to be proven wrong when he found Knock Out there waiting for him.

"I kind of figured you would come to the old seeker capital to hide so I came here to wait for you." Knock Out said while casually leaning against the side of a building.

"Oh scrap." Starscream thought Knock Out had managed to anticipate where he was going and beat him there while he was busy trying to lose Smokescreen.

Knock Out started to walk to where Starscream was standing with one servo behind his back. Starscream could tell he was planning to put stasis cuffs on him. And was ready and hit Knock Out making him fall backwards before hitting the ground and dropping the cuffs which fell through a hole that was in the ground.

Knock Out slowly pulled himself up off the ground and got back to his feet. "Fighting dirty as always." Knock Out mumble.

"Hey your the one who was planning to slap a pair of stasis cuffs on me that you were hiding behind you back!" Hissed Starscream.

"While I came prepared knowing you I know not to take any chances!" Growled Knock Out. "After all I'm dealing with the sneakiest backstabber around!"

"Oh I'm the backstabber I seem to recall someone changing sides at the end of the war to be on the winning team!" Yelled Starscream. "And you have the nerve to call me a trader Knock Out do you really think I would have shot you out of the first airlock!" "I'm glad Breakdown was killed before he could see his best friend turn his back on the fraction he died serving!"

That did it Knock Out started trying to beat the scrap out of Starscream as coolant tear of rage rolled down his faceplates.

Starscream didn't show it but he had regretted saying that last part as soon as the words came out because he instantly knew he'd gone to far as soon as he saw the hurt look in Knock Out's optics.

The two of them were fighting hard but they both failed to notice two things. 1 they were now fighting on top of an old space bridge from the Golden Age of Cybertron. And 2 they were being watched.

"Shall we capture those two as well?" Asked a mysterious figure speaking through a com-link.

"No they are of no use to us terminate them." Said a voice from the other end of the com-link.

"Understood." The mysterious figure replied then opened fire on Starscream and Knock Out.

Starscream saw the shots coming a second before the first one hit. Knock Out had pinned him against the ground which they neither one knew was a space bridge they were fighting on top of. And when he saw the shots coming he pulled Knock Out who would have been shot in the spark chamber out of the way and ended up being shot in the tip of his right wing as a result. It wasn't a bad injury it just hurt like crazy.

And all the action made the space bridge active and Starscream and Knock Out were transported somewhere but their attacker fired one more blast through the space bridge before it closed.

* * *

Awhile later Starscream woke up in the middle of a field and realized the space bridge had sent them to Earth. Because he remembered the planet as much as he wished to forget it. Then he remembered Knock Out had been with him. And went to look for the red medic.

Then found him laying on the ground badly injured because the last blast their attacker fired through the space bridge hit him in the shoulder and he was losing energon fast.

To spite what had just went down between them and the way he let on Starscream thought of Knock Out as a friend and didn't want any harm to come to the cherry colored mech. First he had to get them somewhere where they wouldn't be spotted by humans.

He carefully half dragged half carried Knock Out to a cave he found that was just the right size to hide in. Now he had to figure out how to help the injured Austin Martin. It dawned on him that as a medic Knock Out might have a med kit on him in his subspace.

"Knock Out you need to wake up I need you to open your subspace!" Starscream yelled as he tried to get the smaller mech to respond.

"Oh!" The red medic moaned as he painfully regained consciousness. And opened his subspace which sure enough had a med kit.

Starscream got the med kit out and checked it's contents but was horrified to see most of it had been damage and broken in their fight most likely when he pushed Knock Out to make him drop the stasis cuffs and when they struggled on top of the space bridge.

"No!" Starscream whimpered. Knock Out was dying and it was all his fault. and to make it worse he had without knowing destroyed what he could have used to save him. "I'm so sorry Knock Out." He said as coolant tear filled his optics.

Then he whipped them away. No he couldn't give up he had to find another way to save Knock Out. Then he noticed one thing from the med kit that hadn't been damaged a small welding torch he could use it to weld Knock Out's wounds shut to stop him from bleeding out.

But seeing how deep the wound was he knew from the times he'd been treated that for deep wounds like that normally they'd have to turn off his pain receptors so he turned off Knock Out's knowing not only would it keep him from filling the welding torch but he'd be a lot more comfortable. Then Starscream got to work and patched Knock Out's wounds.

A few minutes later after Starscream had finished he saw that the now semiconscious Knock Out's optics were starting to look dull and could tell he was about to pass out from having already lost a large amount of energon and even though his wounds were now patched up they still ran the risk of getting infected. And if Knock Out fainted he might not wake up again.

"Knock Out!" "No Knock Out you have to stay with me OK!" "I'm sorry about what I said during our fight back there I only said that because I was mad!" "I think Breakdown would have been proud of you for switching side and he probably would have become an Autobot too!" Starscream almost shouted at the injured transformer.

"Breakdown." Knock Out moaned.

"Yes think about Breakdown if you give up then you'd be letting him down!" Starscream told him. "Come on Knock Out you have to keep fighting!" "You kept me online during the war now I'm going to return the favour."

"I'm going to go find some energon so you can get some strength back." Starscream said as he changed to his jet mode and flew off to find energon knowing Knock Out needed to get some energon in him and soon after the amount he'd lost.

Starscream's wing still hurt from being shot but not enough to keep him from flying though he could tell it would really hurt later but he couldn't worry about that now Knock Out needed him. "Please still be alive when I get back." Starscream thought as he continued to fly in search of energon. Knock Out had been like a bother to him during the war he couldn't let his friend down.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Hope you like the first chapter of my new story." "I was going to start this one later but I couldn't wait to get this out there." "I only have three or four chapters of one of my other stories Fire Wing Rising and the other one Revenge of the Quintessons I'll update in turns with this one." The next chapter will introduce my new human OCs and then they start building the team." "I'll try to have it up soon." "Please let me know if I miss any spelling errors."**


	2. Chapter 2 A Fight and New Friends

Chapter 2 A Fight and New Friends

Meanwhile in a small town near by a young women named Kate Morgan was walking home. When her cell phone range and she answered it.

"Hi Kate how's it going?" Asked Kate's best friend Mason.

"Good I'm just heading home from the library." She replied. "I just returned some books."

"You read more than anyone I know." Said Mason.

"Well it gets boring around here." Kate told him. "I mean nothing exciting ever happens in this town."

"I know right it's so dull all the time." Mason Davis said back to her then she heard something spark on the other end.

"Oh no Mason what are you doing?" Kate asked him now nervous. "Please tell me your not trying to invent something."

"What if I am?" He replied with a chuckle.

"Anytime you try to make something it blows up in your face." Kate told him. "Please stick to fixing cars that's what your good at."

"Don't you have faith in my skills?" Mason asked her playfully.

"Yes your the best mechanic I know." Kate told him. "But it's when you try to make your own inventions or tinker with anything other then vehicles that I worry."

"It's just my thermostat and it's totally under control." He told her. Then she heard a loud boom on the other end followed by him yelling "Oh crap!" Then it sounded like he was running. Then his voice came back on the phone.

"I'll have to call you back Kate now that I'm outside I have to call the fire department." Mason told her.

"OK call back as soon as you can and let me know what the damage is." Kate said before hanging up.

Kate and Mason had been best friends since they were kids and Mason had defended Kate from some bullies and they had been close ever since.

Kate continued on her way home knowing she could talk to Mason when she got there because on top of being friends they also lived next door from each other.

But on her way home she noticed that several houses went dark it was a black out. Then she heard something that sounded like metal hitting metal and ran off to where the sounds were coming from she wanted to find out what was going on.

* * *

Meanwhile Starscream had been looking for energon to take back to Knock Out hoping that by getting some fuel into the red mech after having patched his wounds the best he could it would be enough to save him or at lest buy him time.

But energon was proving hard to find Starscream had been looking for awhile now and was now on foot because his wing still hurt where he had been shot before the space bridge had sent him and Knock Out to Earth.

Now the seeker's wing hurt to much to fly so it would take him longer to get back to the cave on foot and he didn't want to leave Knock Out alone for to long do to fear that the injured transformer might be discovered.

If humans found him not only would that blow their secret but what if they call the military and there was no telling what they'd do to him. Starscream remembered all the trouble MECH had caused and what if a similar group found Knock Out.

Or even worse what if Deceptacons found him. Knock Out had joined the Autobots that would give any Deceptacon that came across him a reason to finish him.

Even if an Autobot found him unless they had been on Team Prime probably wouldn't know he'd changed sides and might kill him thinking he was still a Con.

Starscream knew Optimus and his team wouldn't approve of that even if Knock Out hadn't become an Autobot but did all the Autobots have the same morals as Team Prime and Bumblebee's team?

Each thought Starscream had made him worry more Knock Out was laying in a cave defenseless, hurt and possibly dying. And it was all his fault. If he would have just let Smokescreen and Knock Out take him into Autobot custody peacefully instead of fleeing then having that fight with Knock Out the medic wouldn't have gotten hurt. And now if Knock Out didn't make it Starscream would never forgive himself.

Then to his relief an energon deposit popped up on his radar and Starscream wasted no time going to the location. But energon wasn't the only thing he found.

* * *

When Starscream reached the energon deposit he ended up running into a blue and green femme who started attacking him. But he didn't see a shield from ether fraction on her and didn't remember ever seeing her before. So he knew he was dealing with a NAIL.

"Leave me alone!" Yelled the femme as she continued to punch and kick at the seeker.

"Hey your the one who's attacking me!" Said Starscream. "I'm only here to get energon." But she wasn't paying attention and was to focused on fighting him.

Starscream was forced to fight back knowing he had to deal with this before he could take any energon back to help Knock Out.

She continued to attack Starscream and to the seeker's horror they were moving in the direction of a town. Humans would see them for sure.

Starscream managed to knock the femme into an empty shed that was in a construction site they were fighting in luckily no one was around since it was night Starscream quickly locked the shed now he had time to get some energon to Knock Out then he could come back and deal with her.

But suddenly as he was walking away she kicked him in the back.

"How in the universe did you get out of there?" Asked a shocked Starscream.

"I'm an escape artist." The femme answered him with a smirk. Then continued to attack him.

She tried to hit him but he dodged and she accidentally hit some power cables that were attached to a transformer and one of the wires broke loose and wrapped around her neck. And she was now being shocked.

Starscream saw this and quickly grabbed her trying to get her out of there. Only to be shocked as well.

Just then Kate got there and saw the two giant robots being electrocuted the sounds she heard had been them fighting. At first she was scared but then she noticed they were both in agony and she couldn't stand to watch anything suffer. Then she saw some tires around and got an idea.

She quickly rolled one of the tires at them and screamed to them. "Grab it!"

Starscream obeyed and now wasn't feeling the shock anymore after grabbing the tire and managed to use his other arm to free the femme by cutting the wire that was around her neck. And gently pull her down.

"You saved me?" She said to him. "Thank you and sorry about attacking you back there."

"It's OK but that human is the one you should thank she saved us both by rolling that tire to me." Starscream explained.

"Thank you." They both told Kate.

"Your welcome I saw you two were being shock and knew the tires being rubber might stop the current and I'm just glad it worked." Kate explained to them while brushing her blonde hair out of her face. "And don't worry I won't tell anyone about you two but you better find a good place to hide so no one else see's you."

"Don't worry about that we're pretty good at being robots in disguise." The femme told her as she transformed into a blue and green dirt bike. "Oh and my name is Jailbreak."

"Wow cool robots who turn into vehicles." Said Kate. "And my name is Kate."

"And I'm Starscream." Starscream told them both. "And I have to hurry back to my friend who laying in a cave hurt I was going to bring him energon."

"And I kept you." Said Jailbreak. "I'm so sorry I really need to start listening to bots before I fight them." "How can I help?"

"Maybe you can help me carry some energon back to the cave?" Starscream suggested.

"I'd be glad to." Said Jailbreak.

"Maybe I can help too." Kate told them. "I have a friend who's a mechanic since you guys turn into vehicles maybe he can help fix your friend if we can let him in on the secret?"

Just then Mason came running down the street.

"Hey Kate the whole town has it's power out when you didn't come home I came to check on you and I've been looking for you." Mason exclaimed then noticed Starscream and Jailbreak. "Wow robots!"

"Looks like we have to let him in on the secret now." Said Kate who then introduced them to Mason.

And after they explained the situation Mason went and got his tools and was able to fix Starscream's wing and agreed to do whatever he could to help them as did Kate. Then they headed to the cave.

Kate road in Starscream's jet mode while Mason road on Jailbreak's dirt bike mode.

Starscream was glad to have found some help. But he just hoped they'd be able to save Knock Out.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Well there's chapter two." "Sorry it took so long to update been busy." "Now the team is starting to come together only two members left to bring in ones been decided and I have a poll up for the last one that's still up be sure to vote while you can the poll is on my profile." "Also hope you like my human OCs and my new transformer OC Jailbreak." "And please let me know if I missed any spelling errors."**


	3. Chapter 3 The Mission

Chapter 3 The Mission.

Starscream, Jailbreak ,Kate and Mason arrived at the cave and Mason got to work trying to fix Knock Out who had gone into stasis lock while Starscream was looking for energon. Starscream just hoped that Mason would be able to save him.

Jailbreak was also helping because she had learned enough first aid to patch herself up if she got hurt and could help Mason with any cybertronian parts he wasn't familiar with.

Starscream was worried about Knock Out he'd never seen the red medic look this bad and was afraid he might not make it.

Starscream had to step out of the cave to clear his processor then Jailbreak came out as well once she was confident Mason could fix Knock Out on his own.

"I think your friend is going to make it." Jailbreak tried to reassure the seeker.

"I hope your right." Starscream said to her still feeling bad about the part he played in Knock Out getting hurt and blaming himself for it.

"You know you and him are the first I've seen of my own kind since I was a sparkling." She told him.

"Your kidding!" Starscream told her shocked by what he'd just heard.

"It's true when I was a sparkling I lived on Velocitron and one day when I was racing my older brother I was captured by the Quintessons and got hurt." She told him. "My memory banks were damaged and I only remember bits and pieces of my life on Velocitron." "Like I remember I had a big brother but I don't remember him or even what his name was."

"That's so sad." Starscream said to her. "Why did the Quintessons take you?"

"They wanted to experiment on me." She explained. "I tried to escape countless times that's actually how I became an escape artist." "But there was one Quintesson who wasn't like the others his name was Alpha Q he was the closest thing to a parent I had and eventually he was able to help me escape." "By putting me in an escape pod and making it look like an accident." "The pod landed on earth and I've been here ever since."

"So you've been alone all this time." Said Starscream.

Just then they heard something that sounded like buzzing and went to see what it was.

* * *

They walked to where the noise was coming from and were surprised to see an Insecticon with it's foot stuck under some rocks.

"No Waspinator stuck!" They heard the Insecticon moan. "No stay away from Waspinator!" It said when it saw them.

"I take it it's name is Waspinator." Starscream told Jailbreak.

"Waspinator we're not here to hurt you don't be scared." Jailbreak said to Waspinator.

"Everyone hurt Waspinator!" "Why you not what to hurt Waspinator?" Asked Waspinator.

"Wow that's harsh." Said Jailbreak. "We don't want to hurt you because it's wrong and no one should be treated like that." She told him.

"And in my case I know how it feels." Starscream added. Remembering the treatment he used to get from Megatron. "Let's get you out of there."

Then Starscream and Jailbreak worked together to free Waspinator's leg and saw how much bigger he was compared to them about the normal size for an Insecticon and he changed into a wasp alt mode.

"Thanks for freeing Waspinator." Waspinator told them once he was free. "Waspinator looking for energon and rocks fall on Waspinator's leg." "Thanks for helping Waspinator." "No one ever nice to Waspinator before."

"No problem." Said Jailbreak. "That's what friends are for right."

"Waspinator have friends?" Waspinator replied looking a bit confused.

"Yes Waspinator we'll be your friends." Starscream told him. "Want to come back to the cave with us?" "My name is Starscream and this is Jailbreak."

"Waspinator go to cave with Starbot and Jailbot." Replied Waspinator.

Jailbreak couldn't help but chuckle at how Waspinator said their names. Starscream seemed more annoyed but even he couldn't help smiling at how happy Waspinator was to have friends.

Then they went back to the cave where Kate and Mason got to meet Waspinator. And Kate said she thought he was kind of cute with the way he acted and spoke.

But Starscream was still worried about Knock Out. Mason had done everything he could to fix him now they had to wait for Knock Out to come back online to see if he would make it or not.

Jailbreak and Waspinator went out to look for energon while Starscream stayed in the cave with Kate and Mason waiting to see if Knock Out would pull through.

Starscream ended up going into recharge because he was more worn out then he thought.

* * *

He woke up later and saw it was now morning.

"Did Knock Out make it?" He asked the two humans who were still in the cave with him.

"I don't know why don't you ask him?" Said Knock Out's voice from behind him.

"Knock Out your OK." Said Starscream relieved to see that the red mech looked as good as new other then the spot where he'd been shot. And could tell the damage to his paint was driving him nuts. "I'm so sorry about what happened on Cybertron."

"Don't worry about that you already apologized for what you said and I think the fact that you saved my life makes up for it." "And I'm sorry too." Knock Out told him. Then they shook hands.

Then Starscream tripped and hit his com-link against part of the cave and it displayed the transmission from Optimus Prime which he quickly turned off but not before Knock Out read it.

"You were given a mission from Optimus Prime." Knock Out said surprised by what he'd just seen. "You have to do this mission Starscream then they'll probably welcome you as an Autobot."

"I'm not an Autobot." Starscream said to him. "I'm not even a Deceptacon anymore I don't belong with ether fraction."

"Starscream don't you see this might be your chance to make up for the past?" Knock Out told him. "And Optimus trust's you to do this mission and if the Autobots are disappearing we have to find out why."

"You know come to think of it I bet the one who shot you might have something to do with it?" Starscream thought out loud.

"I think that's probably a safe bet." Knock Out agreed. "In that case I want to help you so I can make him pay for what he did to my paint." He added winning a chuckle from Starscream. Knock Out was definitely back to himself.

"OK but we'll have to figure out a way back to Cybertron." Said Starscream. "And when the others get back we can ask them if they want to help too."

"OK I can't wait to meet them now that I'm not unconscious and fighting for my life anymore." Knock Out said with a smirk.

Then they both chatted with Kate and Mason while they waited for Jailbreak and Waspinator to get back.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Well that's it for this chapter sorry if it was kind of dull it was more of a filler for the next one which I'll try to have up soon." "The poll for who the last member of the team will be is still up on my profile but will be taken down when I wright the next chapter because that's when the winner will be revealed." "So be sure to vote while you can." "And please let me know if I missed any spelling mistakes."**


	4. Chapter 4 Blast from the Past

Chapter 4 Blast from the Past.

Starscream and Knock Out continued to wait for Jailbreak and Waspinator while talking with Kate and Mason and telling them all about Cybertron and the war. When suddenly Starscream put a hand on his spark chamber and made a face as if he were in pain.

"Starscream are you OK?" Knock Out asked after seeing the look on the seeker's faceplates. "Where does it hurt?"

"It can't be." Starscream said as he continued to hold his servo over his spark.

"What can't be?" "What is it?" Asked Knock Out now more then a little concerned. "What are you feeling?"

"Something I haven't felt in a very long time." Starscream told him before changing into his jet mode and flying off.

"What Starscream where are you going?" Asked Knock Out over his com-link because Starscream was already to far off to hear him otherwise. "Have you lost it!" "I've never seen you fly that fast!"

Kate and Mason look out at where Starscream's jet mode was going just as confused as Knock Out.

"If I don't hurry I might be to late!" Starscream told him over the com-link. "I'm pretty sure I just felt the train bond I had with Sky Warp and Thundercracker one of them is near by and in pain!"

"That's right seekers form trains of three usually with siblings they have something called a train bond that allows them to communicate with each other telepathically and even feel each others emotions and pain if one of them gets hurt." Knock Out explained to Kate and Mason.

"So one of Starscream's train is near by somewhere?" Asked Kate.

"We thought Starscream's wing mates were killed in the war but apparently at least on of them is still kicking." Knock Out told them. "You see Starscream is the train leader and he blamed himself when his brothers were lost."

"Wow poor Starscream." Said Mason rubbing his fingers though his sort Auburn heir.

"Starscream have you found them?" Asked Knock Out over the com-link. But no answer. "He must have shut off his com-link to hear the train bond better."

Knock Out and the two humans watched outside the cave in the direction Starscream had taken off in. Hoping their friend would find his train mates in one piece and that he wasn't flying into some kind of trap.

* * *

Starscream continued his search till he finally spotted one of his train mates laying on the ground unconscious and recognized his bother Thundercracker right away. And could tell he was hurt badly.

"Thundercracker!" Starscream shouted now worried and desperately trying to revive the other seeker. Thundercracker was leaking energon and Starscream could tell he'd crashed there. "Don't worry I'm taking you to get medical attention!"

And with that Starscream lifted his injured brother and carried him back to the cave so Knock Out could treat his wounds.

"Thundercracker please hold on!" Starscream begged his injured brother as he was rushing him to the cave just hoping he make it in time.

Then after what seemed like forever Starscream finally made it back to the cave with Thundercracker and Knock Out got to work trying to patch up the injured mech and just hoped he be able to help him not having very much medical equipment to work with. Mason was also trying to help as much as he could.

All Starscream could do right now was wait and hope his brother would survive and it was killing him. Had he found one of his train mates only to watch him die?

A few hours later Kate came out of the cave to where Starscream was setting. The seeker had gone outside to keep from getting in the way.

"Knock Out said to come get you." Kate told him. Then she and Starscream went back inside the cave.

"Good news Thundercracker is going to pull through." Knock Out reported. "It was touch and go for awhile but he's going to be fine but should take it easy." "Mason was a big help."

"Thanks but it was really you who did most of the work." Mason said to the cherry colored medic.

Then Starscream went to see his brother. Thundercracker opened his optics when he felt his brother come next to him through the train bond.

"Starscream is it really you?" He asked.

"Yes it's me." Starscream told him. "How did you get here and in that condition?" "And what happened to Sky Warp?"

"After we got separated in that last battle the three of us fought together me and Sky Warp found a space bridge and tried to get back to Cybertron but it blew up at the last minute before I was about to pass through it after Sky Warp already had." Thundercracker explained.

"I don't know if he survived or not or where it sent him if he did." "I told him that space bridge looked faulty I should have tested it first now Sky Warp could be dead or all alone on some barren planet." He said almost in tears. "After that I just flew around this planet and lived off what energon I could find then today I was looking some when someone opened fire on me and I crashed then you found me." "Poor Sky Warp I let him down."

"It's not your fault Thundercracker." Starscream told him. "Sky Warp always had a bad habit of rushing into a situation as the oldest of the three of us you always tried to protect us as the responsible one."

"If I was really the responsible one I would have gone first instead of letting our little brother do it!" Thundercracker said and Starscream could tell how much he blamed himself over the train bond.

"Well it not just you I should have been there I didn't feel you guy over the train bond and thought you were both dead!" Starscream told him. "I should have looked for you two!" "What kind of leader leaves their train for dead!" "How could I fail my brothers!" Now Starscream was crying coolant tears.

"Starscream don't blame yourself I would have offlined if you hadn't found me out there." Thundercracker told him. "Let's stop blaming ourselves for the past and live in the present."

"I'm happy to have one of my brothers back I just wish Sky Warp was here too." Said Starscream.

"Me too." Thundercracker agreed and the two brothers hugged.

Kate and Mason saw them together and were happy the two seekers were reunited and noticed that Thundercracker looked just like Starscream only he was blue.

Then Starscream got a transmission from Jailbreak over his com-link telling him that she and Waspinator were on their way back. And he told them the good news that Knock Out was fine. And Starscream had found one of his wing mates. And Jailbreak and Waspinator told him they couldn't wait to meet them.

Knock Out was excited to meet Jailbreak and Waspinator when Starscream told him they were on their way back. He wanted to thank Jailbreak for helping fix him.

But when Jailbreak and Waspinator made it back to the cave. Knock Out's reaction to seeing her surprised everyone. "Jailbreak." He said suddenly wrapping his arms around her in a hug. Knock Out apparently knew Jailbreak. But Jailbreak looked confused.

"Jailbreak I thought you were dead!" Knock Out told her. "If we'd known you were alive we would have been looking for you!"

Suddenly Jailbreak got a look on her face. "Big brother I remember you now?" She said wrapping her arms around him too. Then the two of them started to cry and everyone cold tell they were tears of joy.

Starscream was surprised and happy for the two of them and glad they'd found each other. But he never would have guessed Jailbreak's older brother was Knock Out.

Then Knock Out and Jailbreak explained to the others how they got separated as sparklings.

* * *

(Flashback.)

As sparklings on Valocatron Knock Out and Jailbreak always had fun racing each other. Till one day when they were having a race at first it was fun Jailbreak was winning and a ways ahead of her brother.

"Hurry up big brother I'm leaving you in the dust." Jailbreak teased Knock Out as the two sparklings continued to race with each other and play.

"Not for long." Said Knock Out as he put on more speed to catch up to his sister.

But unbeknownst to the two sparklings they were being watched. Some Quintessons had landed on Valocatron and wanted to bring back a test subject from the speed planet. And were waiting to get a Valocatronian who was alone when they happened upon the two sparklings.

"Which one should we take?" One of the Quintessons asked the others.

"Why not both?" Another one of them asked.

"We only have enough holding space for one." Was the reply.

"I say we fire on them and take the one who survives that way we'll get the stronger one." One of them suggested. "The stronger one's always make better test subjects." The others agreed and they opened fire on the sparklings.

Knock Out and Jailbreak were both frightened when a ship showed up and opened fire one them. Both of them started driving and looking for safety. Suddenly Knock Out saw one shot was aimed right at his sister and quickly transformed and pushed her out of the way but ended up taking it head on and was blasted into a rock for his trouble.

While Jailbreak was still hit by the force from the blast and knocked unconscious. Then the Quintessons came out of their ship and took Jailbreak because aside from being knocked out she had only sustained minor damage to her memory banks.

Where as Knock Out had been badly injured and the Quintessons didn't think he would survive and ended up leaving him for dead.

The next thing Knock Out remembered was waking up in the hospital and was told he'd been found by a search party after he and his sister didn't come home. And he had spent the last three weeks in a coma.

Everyone thought Jailbreak was dead because the two sparklings had suffered an accident while racing and when Knock Out told them about the ship that fire at them. They thought he'd dreamed it using his imagination as a coping mechanism.

* * *

Meanwhile Jailbreak was being experimented on by the Quints or more like tortured to see how fast she could go.

For years she tried to escape from them till Alpha Q The only Quintesson who was nice to her help her escape by putting her in a pod and hitting the ejected button sending her to Earth. Where she had been ever since.

Alpha Q Wasn't like the other Quintessons he didn't like the why the other members of his species treated others. But he was to afraid to speak out against them so was forced to watch them harm others. And felt bad about not being able to stop team from hurting the sparklings. And letting Jailbreak escape was his way of trying to make up for it.

(Flashback ends.)

* * *

"That's so sad Waspinator glad Jailbot find Knockbot!" Said Waspinator crying at the sad story.

"Those Quintessons are monsters shooting at sparklings like that." Thundercracker said feeling bad for Knock Out and Jailbreak.

"It so sad what you both went through." Kate told them and the look on Mason's face said he agreed.

"Amazing that you and I both got reunited with lost siblings today though." Starscream added. "Wait a second Thundercracker you said someone opened fire on you but you didn't say who."

"I don't know who shot at me I didn't see who it was." Thundercracker explained. "One moment I was flying the next I'd been shot and was crashing to the earth."

"I wonder if the one who shot you down was the same one who fired on me and Knock Out on Cybertron?" Starscream thought out loud.

"But we're on Earth now." "Oh no you don't think the one who nearly killed me somehow followed us here?" Asked Knock Out.

"He probably thought Thundercracker was me." Said Starscream.

"Well this almost confirms the one who tried to offline us has something to do with the mission Prime gave you." Knock Out told him. "They must be trying to stop you from finding out what's happening to the Autobots."

"Hey mind telling the rest of us what's going on?" Asked Thundercracker.

Then Starscream and Knock Out explained to the others about the mission Optimus gave the seeker.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Wow I think this is one of the longest chapters I've written." "Sorry it didn't have much excitement it was more of a filler." "Well Thundercracker won the poll and thanks to everyone who voted." "I'll try to have the next chapter up soon." "Please let me know if there are any spelling errors I missed."**


	5. Chapter 5 Have a Blast

Chapter 5 Have a Blast.

After Starscream and Knock Out filled the others in on the mission Optimus Prime gave Starscream they all agreed to help them in anyway possible.

They decided the first thing they should do was try to figure out who had tried to kill Starscream and Knock Out on Cybertron and who had shot Thundercracker down and if it had been the same bot. They had decided to stay on Earth for the time being and were fixing the cave they found up to use as a base.

Starscream and Knock Out noticed Jailbreak and Thundercracker working together to move some energon into the cave and saw how well they were getting alone. And both agreed they'd make a cute couple.

As soon as Thundercracker and Jailbreak noticed their siblings watching them together they both blushed and went to opposite ends of the cave. But Starscream and Knock Out saw them both glance back at each other when they thought no one was looking.

"Look like at this rate we might become in-laws." Knock Out teased Starscream who had to laugh.

"They do make a sweet pair." Starscream replied.

Just then they heard something and looked out of the cave to where a lake was and saw a purple, white and yellow speedboat doing laps but no one was riding it. So it was a transformer but from which side?

Starscream decided to go over and find out. So he transformed and flew over to the speedboat to try to tell who it was only to have it make a B-line right at him.

Starscream change back to his cybertronian mode to try to dodge out of the way only to have the speedboat jump off a ramp, transform and land in his arms revealing it's self to be a femme and she tackled Starscream making them both fall in the lake.

"Oh Megatron!" "I knew you'd come to me one day!' Said the femme then she kissed Starscream right on the lips. "I love you Megatron!"

"I'm not Megatron!" Starscream told her not happy to have been mistaken for his former leader. "I'm Starscream."

"What a let down." She told him. "Oh wait Starscream as in his second in command you must be almost as powerful as he is." "My name is Thunderblast did Megatron ever talk about me?" "How is my spark mate?"

"Your Megatron's spark mate?" Asked Starscream. "I wasn't aware he ever bonded to anyone."

"That's because we haven't actually met yet but I'm going to be his spark mate." Said Thunderblast.

"Oh great it had to be a crazy one." Thought Starscream.

Just then the rest of Starscream's team showed up.

"So who's your new girlfriend Starscream?" Asked Knock Out.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Starscream told him now very annoyed.

"As if my spark beats only for Megatron." Said Thunderblast. "But someone who'd pick that as a vehicle mode can't have very good taste."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Asked Knock Out.

"I mean it's to tacky looking." Thunderblast explained.

"Tacky!" Yelled Knock Out mad at her comment.

"Yes and that red paint what an eye sore." She continued.

"Look I'll have you know this vehicle mode is one of the best there is and this paint job is fabulous!" Knock Out practically screamed at her. Now feeling very insulted and angry.

"No one talks about my brother like that!" Jailbreak suddenly cut in.

"Waspinator think there'szz going to be cat fight." Said Waspinator.

"Well wouldn't expect a dirt bike to have good taste." Thunderblast hissed at Jailbreak.

"Don't ever talk to her like that." Yelled Thundercracker who was now standing up for Jailbreak.

"At lest our alt modes aren't confined to water what are you going to do if you ever wind up in the Sahara!" Knock Out yelled in her face.

"Well at lest my vehicle mode won't sink like a rock!" Thunderblast shot back.

Then the two of them suddenly locked lips. "I can't stand you!" Yelled Knock Out. "And I can't stand you!" Yelled Thunderblast.

"So now their kissing?" Thought Starscream.

Then Thunderblast slapped Knock Out on the back and knocked him in the water then transformed and took off across the lake. "Bye guys let me know if Megatron shows up." Thunderblast yelled back at them before disappearing to the other side of the lake.

"Did I mention I hate her." Knock Out said to the rest of the team as he pulled himself out of the lake. Then realized he was covered in mud and went to clean up. And Starscream had to laugh.

* * *

Later they all got back to the cave and were about to get some recharge.

"We didn't get anything done today because everyone was to busy arguing with Thunderblast." Thought Starscream. "But it was kind of funny when her and Knock Out kissed right before she pushed him in the lake."

Then Starscream went into recharge like the rest of his team.

But then Waspinator got up and walked out changing into his wasp mode and flying off as if something was controlling him.

He flew following a voice that was calling him that only he could hear.

"Come to me my subjects come to your Queen!" Said the voice that Waspinator was forced to obey.

Unable to fight what ever or who ever was calling him Waspinator flew off into the night while his friends were in deep recharge.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Sorry this was a short chapter and not much happened it was actually a filler for the next one which I'm going to make very exciting." "What's going on with Waspinator?" "You'll have to wait to find out in the next chapter." "I'll try to have it up soon." "In the mean time please let me know if I missed any spelling mistakes."**


	6. Chapter 6 A Tangled Web

Chapter 6 A Tangled Web.

The next day the team woke up to find Waspinator was missing and went to look for the Insecticon. Starscream and Thundercracker were searching from the sky in their jet modes.

"I don't know where he could have gone?" Said Thundercracker. "I'm not seeing him anywhere."

"Me ether but he has to be around here somewhere so we need to keep looking." Starscream told his brother. "It doesn't make since why would Waspinator just take off like this?"

"There was no sign of a struggle so he left of his own accord." Thundercracker said to Starscream. "But why?"

The two seekers continued look for their friend from the air. While Knock Out and Jailbreak searched for him on the ground. They had split into two teams to look for Waspinator thinking it would be a bad idea not to have back up in case the one who shot Thundercracker down a few day early was still near by.

"How could Waspinator just vanish?" Asked Jailbreak.

"I don't have a clue." Knock Out replied. "But between the four of us we have to find him sooner or later right Sis?"

There was no reply and Knock Out didn't hear Jailbreak's tire's anymore. She was gone.

Now panicked Knock Out started looking around frantically trying to figure out what happened to his sister. First Waspinator now Jailbreak why were bots disappearing? Was someone picking them off one by one?

Fearing for his sister's safety Knock Out decided to call Starscream and Thundercracker over his com-link to let them know what was going on. He put his finger to his com-link but before he could make the call he was suddenly hit by something hard across the helm then Knock Out fell to the ground as everything went dark.

* * *

Knock Out woke up a while later restrained by webs and saw Jailbreak next to him who was webbed up as well.

"Jailbreak are you OK?" Knock Out asked his sister.

"I think so but who knocked us out and webbed us up?" She asked.

"I have an idea who it was and I don't like it." Knock Out told her. "We need to get out of here and the sooner the better!"

"Don't worry I'm not an escape artist for nothing." Jailbreak said to her brother as she changed one of her servos into a saw similar to the one Knock Out had and cut herself free then did the same for him.

"Way to go Sis now let's get out of her." Said Knock Out as the two of them started to walk away.

"Leaving so soon!" Said a voice that made Knock Out whence.

"Arachnid you stay away form us!" Knock Out yelled as he got his saw ready to defend himself and Jailbreak.

"I enjoyed scrapping Breakdown I just hope you'll be as much fun to offline when I reunite the two of you." Arachnid hissed at Knock Out.

"Run Jailbreak tell Starscream and Thundercracker what's going on I'll hold her off!" Knock Out screamed to his sister not wanting her to suffer the same fate as his best friend.

Jailbreak didn't want to leave Knock Out but knew Starscream and Thundercracker could fight Arachnid better then she could and went to get them right away.

Knock Out was relieved thinking his sister would be safe so he could deal with Arachnid without having to worry about her being hurt or worse.

Arachnid shot her webs at Knock Out but he was able to dodge them. Then he used his saw and managed to cut Arachnid right across the face but this only mad her mad. Knock Out ran off into a wooded area knowing Jailbreak had enough of a head start to be safe.

But Arachnid had her Insecticon army and Knock Out found himself having to fight one Insecticon after another some of them infected with the Terrorcon virus and trying to suck his energon but he was able to beat most of them and avoid being bitten. And not all of them had it but Knock Out had to be careful just the same.

Then Waspinator showed up and started attacking him. Luckily Waspinator was one of the uninfected ones and Knock Out noticed he kept grabbing his helm and shaking it. And could tell poor Waspinator was being forced to attack him because all the Insecticons had to obey Arachnid and being an Insecticon Waspinator didn't have a choice.

"No!" "Waspinator not want to hurt Knockbot!" Waspinator not want to hurt friend!" Waspinator wailed as he was trying hard to fight Arachnid's control.

"Waspinator you have to fight it don't let Arachnid control you!" Knock Out pleaded. "Don't let that monster win you decide who you wanna be!"

Just then Knock Out was shot with webs and pinned to the ground. While Waspinator was still holding his helm in agony. Knock Out struggled against the webs that held him. But it was no good he was trapped.

"I think I'll wait before I kill you or turn you into a Terrorcon till I catch that sister of yours so when I kill her you can watch her suffer." Hissed Arachnid.

"No!" Knock Out yelled as he struggled in vain to free himself! "Don't you lay a hand on her!"

"I'll rip her in to more pieces then I did Breakdown." Arachnid mocked. "But first I'll mess up that pretty red paint job of yours."

Then Arachnid used her acid to put a gash on Knock Out's cheek then another across his chest plat making him cry out in pain. And continued to use her acid on him.

"No!" "I won't let you hurt my friends!" Yelled Waspinator who suddenly flew into Arachnid and knocked her off of Knock Out.

Knock Out didn't know if he was more surprised that Waspinator had managed to break free from Arachnid's control or at the fact that he had just used a regular sentence instead of referring to himself in third person.

"How dare you defy me!" Roared an angry Arachnid as she stabbed Waspinator with her legs then tossed him into some trees where he fell to the ground and just laid there lifelessly.

"No!" Knock Out screamed.

Then Arachnid started to go back to torturing the red medic but was suddenly shot through the spark with a missile and killed instantly.

"Knock Out are you all right?" Asked Starscream who ran over to the red mech and got the webs off him as Thundercracker and Jailbreak rushed over there as well.

"I'll live but Waspinator!" Said Knock Out who was very shaken up and trembling after what he'd just been through but as soon as he was free he rushed over to where the Insecticon was still laying and was relieved along with the rest of the team to see he was still alive but badly hurt.

Everyone rushed Waspinator back to base just hoping they'd get there in time and that Knock Out and Mason could save him.

* * *

After getting back to the cave Starscream, Thundercracker and Jailbreak stayed outside while Knock Out got to work trying to help Waspinator. Then Kate and Mason got there and Mason went to help Knock Out anyway he could while Kate waited with the others.

A few hours later Mason came out and said Waspinator was going to be fine thanks to Knock Out who Mason had just helped fix his own damage. Then they all went in to see them.

"We're glad your OK Waspinator we were worried about you and Knock Out." Said Starscream.

"Waspinator fine Waspinator happy to be back with friends." Waspinator told them. "Thanks Knockbot for saving Waspinator."

"Your welcome and you saved me first." Knock Out told him. "At lest we don't have to worry about Arachnid anymore thanks to Starscream."

"I wanted her gone as much as you did that psycho spider gave me the creeps." Starscream explained.

"Agreed." Everyone answered at once.

Then they all decided to call it a night and get some rest because Knock Out and Waspinator both really needed it after the day they had.

* * *

That night Starscream was having trouble recharging almost three days had gone by since Optimus Prime gave him his mission and he hadn't gotten anything done and was nowhere near finding out what was happening to the Autobots.

But at least Arachnid was no longer a threat but he still needed to find out who had tried to kill him and Knock Out on Cybertron and who had shot Thundercracker down and if they were one and the same or not.

Starscream decided to sleep on it he needed to get some recharge time in. He managed to go into recharge when suddenly he and the rest of his team were awakened by a big boom from off in the distance.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Well that's all for this chapter." "I'll try to have the next one up soon." "What was that boom at the end?" "You'll have to wait and see." The answer will be in the next chapter. " please let me know if there are any spelling mistakes I might have missed."**


	7. Chapter 7 Sideways

Chapter 7 Sideways.

Everyone transformed and went to see what had caused the boom. Starscream, Thundercracker and Waspinator were the first to arrive on the seen followed by Knock Out and Jailbreak. By now the sun was up.

They all approached the area where the boom had come from and saw that a small ship had crashed there. Then a cybertronian came out he was purple and yellow with horns on his helm and was sporting a Deceptacon logo on his shoulder.

"I see I was lucky enough to run into some fellow Deceptacons my name is Sideways." Said the new Deceptacon. "Oh and I see you have an Autobot prisoner." He added looking at Knock Out who had an Autobot logo on his shoulder that he had added after he switch sides.

"He's not a prisoner the war is over and the Autobots won in fact we're on a mission trying to find out why some of the Autobots are disappearing." Starscream explained. "The original Deceptacon cause is no more." "So you can join us and help us find the Autobots and see if they will welcome us on their team or you can fight us as an enemy or just go off on your own it's your choice."

"Well that what I like to hear." Said Sideways and suddenly his logo flipped and changed into an Autobot one and his optics changed from red to blue.

"Wow how did you do that?" Asked Knock Out.

"Oh the truth is I'm an Autobot spy who was sent during the war to spy on the enemy faction." Sideways told them. "And I'd be happy to help you on your mission."

"Well welcome to the team." Starscream exclaimed. "we'll lead the way back to the cave we're using for a base."

"Glad to be on bord." Sideways said to him as they all transformed and Sideways changed into a motorcycle and his horns became the handlebars. "Now lead the way."

"Starscream I don't think I trust Sideways he just showed up out of the blue and tells us he's on one faction then changed it to the other that had the upper hand and said he was a spy in the war but I never heard of him." Said Knock Out over the com-link so Sideways couldn't hear. "That whole story seems suspicious."

"You worry to much." Starscream answered him. "But we'll keep an eye on him just in case."

Then suddenly they heard screaming coming from the lake. And rush over there to see what was going on. And saw Thunderblast being shot at by a jet.

"Who are you and why are you attacking Thunderblast?" Asked Starscream.

"I'm Thrust and it's called target practice." The jet said coldly then transformed into a cybertronian mode he was gray with green as a secondary color and his head look like a squid.

"Well stop it your hurting her!" Yelled Knock Out.

"Oh I remember you two from Cybertron." Thrust said looking at Starscream and Knock Out. "I see you both survived you see I'm the one who shot at you and you both seem to be getting along much better." "When I opened fire on you the two of you were about to rip each other apart."

"Your the one who opened fire on us on Cybertron Knock Out was almost killed!" Hissed Starscream. "He barley survived that!" "Why did you try to kill us?"

"I was ordered to by my superior my master wants to destroy Cybertron his orders are to capture all the Autobots because he wants them to see the destruction of their planet as punishment for messing up his plan." Thrust told them. "And I was also ordered to kill all the Deceptacons because their to unpredictable."

"And who would this master be?" Asked Jailbreak.

"Unicron." Thrust replied.

"Your insane taking orders from Unicron!" Yelled Knock Out. "Your a transformer why do you want to destroy Cybertron?" "And how is Unicron free I thought Optimus trapped him in a cylinder?"

"He did but we fixed that." Said Thrust. "And Unicron promised to let us rule the universe along side him."

"Rule this!" Yelled Sideways who opened fire on Thrust.

Thrust was taken off guard and shot the top of a cave that Thunderblast had decided to hide in that was in the middle of the lake and made it cave in on her.

"I'll help Thunderblast don't let Thrust escape!" Knock Out told the others knowing as a medic he was the one who was best qualified to help Thunderblast.

While the others took off after Thrust.

* * *

Starscream, Thundercracker, Waspinator, and Jailbreak were chasing Trust and noticed Sideways wasn't there.

Then Thrust fired at Jailbreak. And she through her arms over her head out of reflex but the blast didn't hit. She looked up and saw Thundercracker had jumped in front of her and been shot instead but luckily the injury wasn't a bad one.

"I'm OK." Thundercracker told Starscream, Waspinator and Jailbreak who stopped to make sure he was alright. Jailbreak and Waspinator both helped Thundercracker back to base while Starscream continued after Thrust.

Starscream managed to catch up to Thrust and started fighting him in his jet mode as he followed him through the sky.

"Tell my how did you free Unicron and where is he?" Shouted Starscream. "Unicron can't be aloud to destroy Cybertron please help me stop him he'll only turn on you and destroy you too!"

"No he's going to take over the universe and share the spoils with us." Thrust told the seeker.

"Who's us?" Starscream asked him.

"Oh I've been saying way too much I'll take my leave now." Thrust told him as he fired his missiles at the cave where Knock Out was currently trying to find Thunderblast. Thrust had lead Starscream in a circle. Starscream flew down to the cave hoping to reach Knock Out before he was buried alive with Thunderblast.

* * *

Meanwhile Knock Out had been digging through rocks trying to find Thunderblast. It was times like this that his drill came in handy. He finally found Thunderblast she was unconscious and badly injured but still alive. Knock Out quickly got the rocks off her and gently lifted her into his arms and was about to exist the cave when he heard a boom and it started to cave in on them.

Knock Out was doing his best to avoid falling rocks while carrying Thunderblast. Then water started shooting through some holes where the lake was connected to the cave. Knock Out was hit by a blast of water and the pressure was strong and the red medic had to struggle to stay on his feet and hold on to Thunderblast.

But suddenly he lost his footing. He was now being swept away. He had to grab onto something but couldn't because he would have to let go of Thunderblast and didn't want to let her get swept away. Knock Out just knew they were both going to die.

Then he felt someone grab him by the shoulders. "I've got you don't worry I'll try to pull you up just don't let go of her!" Yelled a voice that he recognized as Sideways.

"OK please hurry!" Knock Out replied weakly.

Sideways was trying his best to pull Knock Out and Thunderblast to safety but wasn't strong enough. Just then Starscream got there and between the two of them they managed to get them both to safety. And just in time because the whole cave came down behind them.

* * *

Then they went back to base and got Thunderblast to the med bay where Knock Out got to work and Sideways brought some medical supplies from the crash sight of his ship. That would come in handy.

A few hours later Knock Out reported that Thunderblast was going to be fine. Which everyone was relieved to hear.

And Starscream was also glad to see that Thundercracker was doing fine and had made it back safely with Jailbreak and Waspinator.

"Thanks for saving me." Thunderblast told Knock Out as he finished treating her injuries.

"Your welcome but Sideways and Starscream were the ones who got us out of there." He explained to her.

"But you were the one who didn't let me go." She told him. "I'm sorry I said your vehicle mode was tacky before."

"And I'm sorry about what I said about yours when I was being blasted with water back there I kind of wished I could change into a boat." He told her and they both laughed. "But now I think I'd prefer to stay on land."

"So what happened to you I saw the damage that Thrust caused but it looked like something else got to you first?" Knock Out asked her.

"It was Megatron." She said sadly. "I saw him and went to say hi and he beat me then started shooting at me and I don't even know why he was silent the whole time and I barley managed to escape then Thrust started shooting at me for no reason." "What did I do to deserve that?"

"Nothing Thrust just tried to kill you because you had a Deceptacon badge he said he was ordered to kill the Deceptacons and capture the Autobots." Knock Out explained. "And I don't even know what Megatron was doing here." Then Knock Out noticed coolant tears falling from Thunderblast's optics.

"Why?" "Why did he attack me I loved him and he tried to destroy me." She said and Knock Out could see the pain in her optics.

"That's just the way he's always been usually there a reason for it but just asked Starscream and he'll tell you Megatron always had a habit of beating his men during the war." "But attacking a femme for no reason is sick even for him." Knock Out told her. "Thunderblast you deserve better." "He's not for you." "You deserve to be with someone who would treat you better then that."

"Thank you." She told him as she left to go back to wherever she'd been staying. But looked back and smile at him before leaving. Knock Out starred at where she went smiling as well.

"Wow my bother has a girlfriend." Said Jailbreak.

"She's not my girlfriend." Knock Out protested. "What about you and Thundercracker?" He added with a mischievous smirk.

"We're just friends." She told him but if she were human she would have been blushing.

"Sure you are." He said as he went to where Starscream was and told him about what Thunderblast had said about Megatron being there.

"I don't like it." Starscream told him. "Thrust said we a lot so someone besides him is working for Unicron."

"And you think it's Megatron?" Asked Knock Out.

"No I don't think Megatron would willing serve Unicron." "But I think Unicron might have taken Megatron over again." Starscream explained. "But I think someone else is helping them and we need to find out who."

"Agreed." Knock Out said to him.

"But it's late now and the team should rest." Starscream said noticing the sun had gone down and thinking his team had gone through a lot and could use some recharging time. And they agreed to get to work on trying to figure out who was working with Thrust and Unicron the next day and they'd try to find out if Starscream's Megatron being taken over by Unicron again theory was true.

On his way to recharge Knock Out ran into Sideways.

"I want to apologize to you I didn't trust you earlier but you saved me and Thunderblast today and you've proven yourself so I guess what I'm saying is I know we can trust you now and thanks for the save." Knock Out told Sideways and the two shook hands.

Then suddenly the team heard some horns honking and went out of the cave to see what was going on. And were surprised to see Bumblebee and his team outside.

"We've track a Deceptacon signal to this location." Said Bumblebee. "But I didn't expect to find you hear." "Starscream your under arrest!"

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"This can't end well." "looks like trouble for Starscream's team will they be able to work this out or is there about to be a fight?" "You'll find out in the next chapter which I'll try to have up soon." "Please let me know if there are any spelling mistakes I missed."**


	8. Chapter 8 The Plot Thickens

Chapter 8 The Plot Thickens.

"I can't allow your team to Arrest me I have to finish a mission Optimus Prime gave me." Starscream tried to explain to Bumblebee and his team.

"Yeah that's a good one and I'm leader of the Predacons now let's be serious I'm not going to let you threaten Earth or Cybertron." Bumblebee quipped not believing a word of it.

"It's the truth Optimus asked me to find out why some of the Autobots are disappearing.." Starscream said but was cut off by Sideways who suddenly tackled Bumblebee.

"You might as well be talking to a brick wall their not going to listen to us." Sideways told Starscream as he continued to punch Bumblebee.

Then Strongarm started to attack Sideways to get him off Bumblebee only to be decked by Jailbreak and Sideswipe ran to her defense and grabbed Jailbreak by the arm then got a good look at her.

"You know to be working with Cons your kind of cute under this lighting." Sideswipe said to Jailbreak.

"She's way to old for you." Strongarm told Sideswipe.

"Now that's just mean." Jailbreak shot back not liking being called old.

"Punching time!" Grimlock yelled as he charged at Waspinator.

"No Waspinator not want to be punched Waspinator not want to fight!" Screamed Waspinator as he flew in a circle with Grimlock chasing him but not keeping up. While Thundercracker was fighting Drift and his Minicons.

"No this isn't necessary we don't have to fight if you'll just let me explain!" Starscream tried to reason with everyone but none of them were paying him any attention.

"Stop and look!" Starscream yelled firing his missiles to get everyone's attention then displaying the message from Optimus. Bumblebee stop and read it.

"Oh you were telling the truth sorry about all this but Deceptacons don't usually do that and you have a track record and well this whole thing is kind of awkward." Bumblebee apologized.

"It's OK I understand how it would be hard to trust me and I'm sorry for everything I did in the past and hope this can at least began to make up for some of it." Starscream told them then explained to them that Unicron was behind the Autobots disappearing and about Thrust and about everything that had happened since he was given the mission.

"This is bad I think Unicron has Optimus." Bumblebee told him.

"What makes you think he has the Prime?" Asked Starscream.

"Because Optimus went missing a few days back and so did Fixit." Bumblebee told the seeker.

"This isn't good we have to find out where Unicron is keeping them and the other Autobots." Said Knock Out who came out of seemingly nowhere.

"Where were you?" Starscream asked the red medic realizing he'd been absent in the fight.

"I was hiding to protect my finish." Knock Out told them then everyone rolled their optics.

"We'll work on finding out where Unicron is keeping the Autobots and helping you stop him." "But we also have a lot of Deceptacons to deal with but this is really important so if you need us to help you with anything call us." Said Bumblebee. Then he and his team went back to the scrapyard having now made peace with Starscream's team.

"Sideways why did you attack Bumblebee like that?" Starscream asked or more like scolded him. "You could have made things worse!"

"I'm sorry you see I come from Planet-X my planet was destroyed by Unicron and ever since I've had something of a bloodlust and figure the only way to win a fight for sure is to throw the first punch." "You see my borther Soundwave and me were the only survivors and he became a Deceptacon and disappeared after the war and I ended up alone." He explained. "I just never want to feel that loss again."

"Don't worry you won't your part of a team now you have friends and we'll make sure we stop Unicron so he can't do that to anyone else." Knock Out told him and now the whole team felt bad for Sideways.

They all decided to look around where they encountered Thrust to see if they could find any clues to where Unicron was so they could stop him.

* * *

After they got there they found a ship Jailbreak and Thundercracker were the first to enter it to explore when the doors closed and locked before the others could get in or they could get out. And the ship took off.

The rest of the team desperately chased after it trying to get Jailbreak and Thundercracker back before the ship got into orbit. They ran after it till it became airborne then Starscream and Waspinator flew after it but it started firing at them.

Knock Out felt helpless he and Sideways couldn't fly so could only watch as Starscream and Waspinator were being shot at and Jailbreak and Thundercracker were being taken away. He was losing his sister a second time.

One of the blasts hit Waspinator and literally blew him to pieces and all his parts fell into the water that was below.

"Noo!" Yelled Starscream unable to process what just happened. And not noticing another blast aimed right at him.

"Starscream!" Yelled Sideways who changed to his motorcycle form and ramped off a cliff the changed back to his bot mode between Starscream and the blast taking the bullet for the seeker.

Starscream flew under where Sideways was falling and let him land on top of his jet mode and quickly got him to safety. But the ship got away with Jailbreak and Thundercracker. And now Sideways was hurt badly but Starscream noticed he was still alive and Knock Out started treating him as soon as they made it back to base.

Luckily Knock Out was able to save Sideways and told him to just take it easy till his wounds healed. Then Starscream noticed coolant tears in Knock Out's optics and knew he was worried about Jailbreak just like he was worried about Thundercracker.

"We'll get them back Knock Out and we'll stop Unicron because I know he and Thrust were behind this I caught a glimpse of Thrust in the cockpit of that ship before it took off. and I won't let Waspinator die in vain!" Said Starscream. "We'll stop Unicron and save our friends and avenge Waspinator."

With that Starscream left the base to try to find clues to where the ship had taken Jailbreak and Thundercracker.

Knock Out stayed in the cave with Sideways trying to stay positive that they would find his sister and Thundercracker in one piece and stop Unicron. But he couldn't stop thinking about when the ship disappeared or when poor Waspinator had been blown to bits.

"How many more friends are we going to lose?" Asked Sideways.

"We'll get them back and I'm going to make Thrust pay for what he did to Waspinator." Said Knock Out.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Sorry that chapter was sad and kind of short but it was heard to wright I had a bit of trouble coming up with that one." "I'll try to have the next one up soon." "Please let me know if there are any spelling mistakes I missed."**


	9. Chapter 9 Darkest Hour

Chapter 9 Darkest Hour.

Meanwhile Jailbreak and Thundercracker were trying to figure out how to get out of the ship. When suddenly a seeker appeared out of nowhere in the center of the room.

"This doesn't look like Earth." Said the seeker who was purple and black.

"Sky Warp!" Thundercracker exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around his brother happy to see that he was alive and well.

"When the space bridge malfunctioned I was trapped in a different dimension and finally got out when I gave up and did a blind jump." Sky Warp explained. "So where the heck are we?"

"We're on a ship and we need to get off it." Jailbreak told him.

"No problem I can teleport us out of her." Sky Warp said to them. "Only problem is I have to do another blind jump which is extremely dangerous because we don't know where we'll end up for all we know we could teleport right into the sun."

"Well we have to try because no telling what Unicron and Thrust have planned for us." Thundercracker explained.

So they decided to do the jump. Thundercracker and Jailbreak both held on to Sky Warp as he teleported them all off the ship. And when they opened their optics they were at the Scrapyard where Bumblebee and his team were.

"Thank goodness we're not in the sun." Sky Warp said in relief.

"Hey where did you guys come from?" Asked a shocked Strongarm who had been surprised by their sudden appearance.

"I bet it was Sky Warp's teleportation." Bumblebee exclaimed having fought the teleporting seeker during the war.

Then they explained to Bumblebee and his team what happened and brought Sky Warp up to speed. and Bumblebee's team was sad to hear about Waspinator.

"Our communications are down at the moment but we'll call your team as soon as their back online and you guys can rest here in the mean time." Bumblebee told them. And the three accepted the offer.

"Thanks I bet Starscream, Knock Out and Sideways must be really worried about us." Said Jailbreak.

"But think how happy Starscream will be when he hears Sky Warp is back." Thundercracker chimed in. Then they saw it was late and all went to get some recharge.

* * *

Meanwhile at the cave where Knock Out and Sideways were because Starscream still hadn't gotten back yet. They heard a noise and Knock Out got up to go investigate.

"Wait I'm coming with you." Sideways told him. The purple and yellow mech was now well enough to walk and stand but Knock Out still told him to be careful.

The two mechs walked through the forest till they came to an open spot near the lake and saw Thrust standing there.

"What are you doing here?!" Yelled Knock Out. "You have a lot of nerve showing up here after what you did to Waspinator!"

"Yes I enjoyed watching your friend blow to bits." Thrust said coldly. "Insecticons are so annoying."

"You monster!" Knock Out screamed at him. "Waspinator was my our friend!" "Now tell me where are Jailbreak and Thundercracker?"

"They escaped some how so I don't know where they are that's actually the reason I'm here to recapture them." Thrust told them.

"Not if we can help it!" Hissed Knock Out. "We're gonna make you pay for killing Waspinator and we won't let you touch Starscream's brother or my sister!"

"It's actually just Starscream we want those two are just bait." Thrust explained.

"Well your not getting anyone!" Knock Out huffed. "Come on Sideways we can take him."

Knock Out was about to activate his saw when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his midsection and look down to see an energon sword sticking through it.

"Sorry Knock Out nothing personal." Said Sideways as he looked the red medic in the optics.

"Sideways?" Knock Out choked out with coolant tear filled Optics that asked "Why?" as he tried to process what was happening.

"I didn't tell you the whole story about the destruction of Planet X my brother Soundwave survived because he managed to use a space bridge at the last minute." "But I survived by making a deal with Unicron to spare me in exchange for the rest of my planet." Sideways explained.

"No your sick you doomed your own planet and people just to save your own sorry hide!" Knock Out groaned. "I can't believe I trusted you!"

"Sideways how could you?" Yelled Starscream who had arrived there in time to over hear. "All this time you've been working for Unicron we treated you as a friend!"

"And I appreciate it but duty calls." Sideways answered him.

Starscream started to attack Sideways but Thrust surprised him and put a pair of stasis cuffs on the seeker.

"We have what we came for so I think I'll take this back." Sideways said as he yanked his sword out of Knock Out making the red mech cry out in pain as energon flowed out of his wound then he hit the injured transformer across the helm and knocked him to the ground.

"Noo!" Yelled Starscream seeing Knock Out on the ground unconscious and unmoving. Or at least the seeker hoped he was just unconscious because he couldn't tell if his friend was dead or alive. Then Thrust hit Starscream across the helm and everything went black.

* * *

Starscream woke up sometime later as Thrust and Sideways were taking him down a hallway on a ship. As soon as the seeker was fully alert he started putting up a fight and sprung at Sideways.

"How could you!" "How could you work for Unicron, betray us and leave Knock Out to die!" "He trusted you!" "You didn't have to kill Knock Out!" "Why did you kill my best friend?!" Starscream growled at him.

"It tickled me." Sideways said darkly.

Now Starscream was mad and actually managed to break free for a moment and tackled Sideways. And was getting several hits in until he saw Megatron approach only he could tell this wasn't really Megatron at the moment Unicron had taken him over again.

Starscream was distracted by this and Thrust was able to restrain him and pull him off Sideways.

"Why did you bring me here?!" Starscream hissed at Unicron.

"I want you to watch the destruction of Cybertron along with Megatron, Optimus, and the Autobots." Unicron replied.

"You won't win the Autobots will find someway to stop you!" Starscream yelled at him.

"Not this time I'm going to make a new body out of Luna 1 then consume your planet." Unicron told the seeker. "Now Thrust, Sideways throw him in the brig."

Then the next thing Starscream knew he was dragged the rest of the way down the hall and tossed into the brig and hit the wall with a bang. And landed dazed on the floor.

"Starscream are you OK?" Asked a voice. Starscream look up to see none other then Optimus Prime.

"I guess I failed the mission." Starscream told the prime as his wings drooped.

"You have done no such thing now we must find a way to escape, free the other Autobots and stop Unicron." Said Optimus as he helped Starscream to his feet.

* * *

Meanwhile Thunderblast had been doing laps around the lake and had just come to shore when she spotted Knock Out just laying there with a wound that was leaking a large amount of energon on his midsection at first she thought he was dead until one of his fingers twitched.

"Knock Out what happened?!" Thunderblast asked with deep concern. "Come on wake up!" "Knock Out!"

Thunderblast knew she had to get him medical attention or he was going to die. She didn't know what to do. But she had to figure something out before it was to late.

"Hold on Knock Out I'll figure out some way to help you I hope!" "I have to!" just please don't leave me!" Thunderblast begged the unconscious medic.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Will Knock Out live?" "Will Starscream and Optimus be able to free the Autobots and stop Unicron?" "Only time will tell." "We're getting close to the end of this story." "I'll try to have the next chapter up soon don't know if it will be the last or if there will be a few more after it just depends on how it goes." Please let me know if there are any spelling mistakes I missed.**


	10. Chapter 10 Final Battle

Chapter 10 Final Battle.

Thunderblast was trying desperately to think of a way to help Knock Out. She could tell he had lost a lot of energon and was losing more by the second and was going to die if he didn't get help soon.

"Knock Out please hold on!" Thunderblast pleaded but he didn't respond. "Come on think Thunderblast!" She told herself.

Then she turned off his pain receptors and half dragged half carried him to the cave Starscream's team had been using as a base and laid him on a berth that was in it. Then she found some medical tools.

"Knock Out I'm gonna try to patch you up but I need you to wake up and talk me through it." Thunderblast told the injured medic as she gently tried to nudge him awake but he wouldn't respond. "No Knock Out please I need you to wake up and tell me how to fix you!"

Just then Knock Out's com-link went off and Thunderblast answered it.

"This is Bumblebee we just got communications back up Thundercracker and Jailbreak are with us.." Bumblebee said over the com-link before Thunderblast cut him off.

"Yeah that's all well and good but Knock Out needs medical attention and will die if he doesn't get help soon!" Thunderblast told him. "I've been trying to get him to talk me through it but he won't wake up!" She explained almost in tears.

"Ratchet is here right now but the ground bridge isn't working so we can't send him to you but I'm going to patch you through to him on the com-link so he can talk you through repairing Knock Out." Bumblebee told her then she thanked him and he transferred her to Ratchet who began telling her how to save Knock Out.

* * *

Meanwhile Starscream and Optimus Prime were trying to figure out how to get out of the brig when they heard what sounded like human footsteps and walked to the bars of their holding cell to find Kate and Mason both standing there.

"How did you guys get here?" Asked Starscream.

"We saw Thrust and Sideways bring you here and we snuck on behind them." Kate explained.

"You two put yourselves in danger coming here." Starscream scolded them.

"Sorry but I think I can get you two out of there." Mason explained. "That panel up there operates the bars to the cell your in I saw Sideways tap some buttons before it locked and the bars appeared I think it opens and closes with a code."

"And you saw what code he used?" Asked Starscream.

"No but I think if I can get up there I can figure it out." Mason explained.

"I will help you reach it." Said Optimus who put his hand between the bars and lifted Mason to the panel.

Mason pushed some buttons and Starscream noticed the screen on the panel changed form blue to red and it started making a ticking sound.

"That doesn't sound good what did you do to it Mason?" Asked Kate.

"I have no idea." He answered her.

"Get back I think it's gonna blow!" Starscream warned as he noticed smoke coming from it.

Starscream grabbed Kate through the bars and Optimus quickly moved Mason off the panel and both transformers used their hands to shield the human they were holding. When suddenly boom the panel exploded and the bars disappeared.

"You actually did it we're free." Starscream told them in disbelief. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know I just pressed random buttons." Mason explained while blushing.

"What can I say Mason when it comes to machines you've got the touch." Kate told her friend.

"Thank you for freeing us now we must find the other Autobots being held here then stop Unicron." Optimus told them. And then both mechs and the two humans took off down the hall.

After a while they came to another part of the brig where they found all the captured Autobots in cells and were now trying to figure out how to free them.

Starscream decided to look around to see if he could find any clues to what the codes to opened the cells were because they decided it was to risky to let Mason try again fearing these cells might have a more deadly boom if they blew up because Fixit had pointed out that all the cells had explosives on them to make sure even if Optimus and Starscream escaped they couldn't free the others.

Suddenly Starscream found the flight deck and saw something coming at the ship and smiled when it got close enough to make out what it was.

"Waspinator but how did you survive?" Asked Starscream as he ran over to where the Insecticon had landed. "I saw you blown to bits."

"Waspinator blow up all the time and then put self back together just harder to find parts under water so it took longer." Waspinator explained. "Then Waspinator see ship and fly to it."

"Well it's good to have you back buddy." Starscream told him then he saw a ground bridge was on the ship and got an idea. Just then Optimus walked in with Kate and Mason who were glad to see Waspinator in one piece. And Starscream told them his plan.

"Waspinator we need you to fly to where Bumblebee's team is and tell them to get their ground bridge working and find Jailbreak and send her here we need an escape artist to free the Autobots." Starscream told him. "And take Kate and Mason with you because right now this ship is in Earth orbit but if it goes into space I don't know if they'll have oxygen so it would be too dangerous for them here."

Waspinator obeyed and flew off with both humans on his back heading for the scrapyard to get Bumblebee's team to activate their ground bridge.

* * *

A while later they arrived at the scrapyard and told Bumblebee and his team what the situation was. And Jailbreak and Thundercracker were happy to see Waspinator and both hugged him.

"We have to repair the space bridge but it will take hours at best." Bumblebee explained not sounding happy about it.

"We don't have hours the Autobots need to get free and stop Unicron before he can destroy Cybertron." Said Jailbreak.

"Maybe I can teleport you there." Sky Warp suggested.

"OK let's do it." Jailbreak agreed knowing she had to get on that ship to free the Autobots sooner better then later.

"I'm coming too." Said Thundercracker.

"OK both of you hold on to me and I'll take us to that ship." Sky Warp told them.

"You guys be careful we'll be along to help as soon as the ground bridge is online." Bumblebee said to them as they teleported away.

* * *

Meanwhile Starscream and Optimus were watching the ground bridge waiting for Jailbreak and Bumblebee's team to come when Sky Warp, Thundercracker and Jailbreak appeared behind them out of nowhere making Starscream jump in surprise.

"Where did you guys come from?" Asked Starscream who then spotted Sky Warp with them. "Sky Warp your here and OK."

Then Starscream hugged his brother and Thundercracker joined in. the three seekers were happy to be back together. Starscream was glad to have his train back.

But the three quickly snapped back to the present and the task at hand. Starscream and Optimus lead them to where the Autobots were being held and Jailbreak got to work freeing them.

Then the ground bridge came online and Bumblebee's team came through it and started helping rush the Autobots in the ground bridge and to safety on the other side.

The plan was to get everyone off the ship then go to Cybertron to be ready to defend it from Unicron.

Almost everyone was through the ground bridge now and the only two left to cross it were Bumblebee and Starscream but suddenly the ship started to activate it's hyperdrive it was going to do a jump.

Starscream quickly pushed Bumblebee through the ground bridge but it suddenly went out before he could go through it himself.

Then Starscream saw why Thrust, Sideways and Unicron had found out the Autobots had escape and cut the power to try to stop them from leaving the ship but had been to late and only stop Starscream from leaving it. And they had also sealed the exit so he was stuck in that room.

"Not good." Starscream said to himself realizing what a tight spot he was in. He had to find a way out of there or there was no telling what Unicron and the other two would do to him when they found out the others had escaped.

Suddenly the seeker got an idea what if he could stop Unicron before he got to Lunar 1 to make it into his new body. Just then his com-link started beeping and he answered it.

"Starscream are you ok?" Asked Optimus from the other end of the call. "We are going to get you off that ship then blow up Lunar 1 Cybertron's chance of surviving if one of its moons is destroyed will be slim but Unicron must be stopped for the whole universe is at stake."

"Yes and I have a plan I'm going to try to stop Unicron before he gets to Lunar 1 but if I fail only then blow it to bit!" Starscream told him. "If there's a way to stop Unicron without possibly sacrificing Cybertron we should do it."

"Alright do what you can and we will try to get there to assist you as soon as we can." Optimus told him before they ended the call.

"Now I just need to find a way out of this room." Starscream told himself. Then he saw the explosives that had been on the cells the Autobots were in and put them all next to a wall. If he couldn't find a way out he'd just have to make one.

Then he shot the explosives with his missiles and a big boom followed. Starscream had stood on the other side of the room which was a good thing because he was still knocked backwards by the explosion. Then he pulled himself up and saw it had worked and he now had a way off the ship.

Then he realized they were in space and near Lunar 1. And saw Unicron who was still in Megatron's body heading there. He had to stop him.

Then he saw the cylinder Unicron had been trapped in at a corner of the room and put it in his cockpit as he changed to his jet mode and flew out to confront Unicron.

"Hey ugly over here!" Starscream yelled at Unicron as he fired some of his missiles at him. This got his attention.

"You are very stupid seeker you dare undermine me." Unicron hissed at Starscream.

"Your in Megatron's body I always undermine him." Starscream quipped.

"You will find my wrath much worse then his." Growled Unicron. "Before I take on my new body I'll use this one to destroy you it's given you so many beatings it's only fitting for it to end you." With that Unicron started chasing Starscream.

Starscream was being forced to use every trick he had to keep ahead of the chaos bringer. Then suddenly Unicron made Megatron's body change to his cybertronian mode and jump on Starscream's jet mode making the seeker crash into a small astroid.

Starscream change to his cybertronian mode on impact and was knock out for only a second then opened his optics just in time for Unicron to grab him by the face with Megatron's hand and slam him head first into the rock and ground.

Then Starscream tried to fight back but only to be punched over and over again Unicron was giving him a beat down. And in Megatron's body this was bringing back terrible memories for Starscream. About how Megatron would beat him and he'd end up in the med bay.

Then Unicron picked Starscream up and held him by the throat. Like Megatron had down so many times.

"Any last words Starscream?" Unicron asked the seeker. Then Starscream to spite being held by the neck and choked nodded.

"Enjoy your prison." Starscream groaned as he opened the cylinder and Unicron's spark was pulled out of Megatron and sucked in and trapped before he could process what happened.

Starscream quickly closed it then collapsed because he was weak, tired and in pain after what he just went through. But then he look up and saw Thrust standing over him with a blaster aimed right at his helm. And Starscream was to weak to move no less fight.

But then Thrust was suddenly blasted to pieces and Starscream saw that Megatron was the one who shot him. Then Optimus showed up because the others had managed to bridge on to the ship.

Optimus took the cylinder while Megatron carried Starscream who had gone unconscious and they went to the ship.

* * *

Meanwhile Sideways saw them coming back to the ship and was at the ship's controls and was now planing to kill everyone on bord by crashing it into Lunar 1.

But Sideways suddenly felt something zap him from behind then knew no more.

"That was for stabbing me in the back!" Said Knock Out who had just zapped Sideways with his energon prob. Thunderblast had managed to save him thanks to Ratchet's help. Then once the ground bridge had been fix Ratchet had bridged over and check him over and he was now A OK back to normal and he and Thunderblast had bridged over with the others.

Just then Optimus and Megatron boarded the ship. Optimus put the cylinder on a table and Megatron was still carrying Starscream.

"Knock Out we need you and Ratchet to get the med bay ready Starscream needs medical attention!" Said Megatron.

 **To Be Continued**

 **"This was a long chapter it was kind of the grand finally the next one will be an epilog and I'll try to have it up soon." "Please let me know if I missed any spelling mistakes."**


	11. Chapter 11 Epilogue

Chapter 11 Epilogue.

Starscream woke up in the med bay sometime later and was glad to learn Knock Out was alive and well. The red medic explained to him that Sideways was now in the brig and would be lock up in jail once they got him to the Autobots base.

Awhile later Starscream was all fixed and everyone was now having a party to celebrate having stopped Unicron and saved Cybertron. Then Megatron went over to where Starscream was standing.

At first Starscream thought he was in for it. Because he was used to his former leader beating him to scrap. But that wasn't what Megatron wanted this time.

"Starscream I want to apologize for everything I did to you and thank you for trapping Unicron back in the cylinder and saving me." Megatron told the seeker.

"Apology accepted and your welcome." Starscream said back to him. Then Optimus Prime joined the conversation and explained that he and Megatron had tossed the cylinder with Unicron's spark inside into the sun so no one could let him out again. Which Starscream was glad to know.

Then Optimus offered Starscream and his team as well as Megatron a place with the Autobots. Megatron declined saying after all he'd done he didn't feel like he deserved to be on their team but if they ever needed him for anything he'd be there. Then told them goodbye and flew off because the ship was currently on Cybertron.

Starscream accepted the offer and was wondering what the rest of his team would decided to do. Then they heard a crash. And Bumblebee came in.

"What was that crash?" Starscream asked him.

"Grimlock and Bulkhead's attempt at break dancing." Bumblebee explained. "They landed on Waspinator but he's OK other then being knocked silly."

"Waspinator fine!" Waspinator yelled to them. "Lots of pretty stars."

Then Starscream went to ask all his friends what they were going to do. Thundercracker and Jailbreak decided to stay on Earth as Kate and Mason's guardians. And Jailbreak would keep in touch with Knock Out and Thundercracker with Starscream and Sky Warp.

Sky Warp decided to join Bumblebee's team because he and Sideswipe had became best friends because they both loved to pull pranks much to Strongarm's horror. And Waspinator was also going to stay with Bumblebee's team because he and Grimlock had become fast friends.

Then Starscream was going to ask Knock Out what his plans were. When he suddenly head a scream that sounded like Thunderblast's coming from behind a closed door. And ran to see what was going on. And when he got there he head her say. "Yes I will marry you."

Then Thunderblast and Knock Out came out holding hands then Knock Out explained that he and Thunderblast were going to settle down and he was going to open a clinic on Cybertron with her as his assistant. And they were going to get married and Starscream and all their friends were invited to the wedding. And anytime the Autobots needed them they would both come running. And Starscream decided he'd stay with Optimus's team and was happy for all his friends.

Then they said goodbye to their friends who were staying on Earth and Mason revealed that he had proposed to Kate and she had said yes so Knock Out and Thunderblast weren't the only two getting married. And Jailbreak and Thundercracker were going to start dating. And Thundercracker suggested to get a dog which Kate and Mason decided was a good idea. They decided to name it Buster.

Then the others set a course for Cybertron after saying goodbye to Bumblebee and his team.

"So Starscream after everything we went though your an Autobot now so how does that make you feel?" Asked Knock Out.

"Happy." Starscream answered.

 **The End.**

 **"A big thank you to everyone who read, followed or favorited this story I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it." "Please let me know if I missed any spelling mistakes." "And feel free to check out my other stories." "Thanks for reading."**


End file.
